The present disclosure relates generally to vehicles adapted for travelling at high speed, and more specifically to vehicles adapted for travelling at speeds near the speed of sound up to significantly beyond the speed of sound.
High-mach aircraft can have distinctive system arrangements to achieve efficient operation at near sonic speeds and above. For example, airbreathing jet engine arrangements in adapted use for aircraft can provide high speed propulsion, but have a variety of support needs uncommon to other combustion engine types. Moreover, multi-mode propulsion configurations can be desirable to achieve the highest speed and/or highest altitude operations. Cooling aircraft and/or engine components in such high-mach environments can be challenging and may face design considerations also uncommon to other combustion engine types.